Folie
by mykomi
Summary: La folie s'est emparée de moi, mais qui suis-je et que vais-je en faire? Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du Concours organisé par le Chaudron Baveur. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je ne précise pas le personnage principal car ce serait un peu vous spoiler. Qui devinera?


**Folie**

Le monde est devenu fou. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il toujours été. Mais alors la question se pose : étais-je fou. La folie est-elle à mes trousses ? L'est-elle depuis longtemps ? Où est-ce moi qui lui cours après ? Serait-elle une alliée ? Si j'avais été juste un peu plus fou, juste assez pour accepter, il serait toujours en vie. Si j'avais été juste un peu plus fou, juste assez pour ne pas hésiter, il ne m'aurait pas échappé.

Je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais je pourrais le devenir. Fou. Fou à lier. Enfermé. Désireux de tuer, de le tuer, lui et seulement lui, le traître. D'un geste, j'aurais pu le venger, mais j'ai hésité car il était mon ami, notre ami. Du moins je le pensais. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne voulais y croire. Il a fui. Et maintenant, j'embrasse la folie. Je vais le trouver. Le trouver et serrer son cou de scélérat dodu entre mes doigts.

Je suis jeté dans les ténèbres. Je suis maudit, haï. Mais nul ne souhaite me voir puni plus que moi-même. Je mérite ce châtiment, je suis coupable. Mais je ne les rejoindrai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Et je le retrouverai, coûte que coûte. Même si je dois apprendre à voler pour le capturer, je le retrouverais.

Je suis ombre. J'observe la lune. Me pense-t-elle coupable ? Me croit-elle fou ? Elle, si sage, sait pourtant combien je l'aimais. Nul doute qu'elle l'a su bien avant moi. Elle sait bien que je n'aurais jamais pu commettre une telle ignominie. Elle non plus, je le sais bien. Et pourtant nous avons tous les deux refusé de porter ce poids sur nos épaules et nous l'avons confié, nous nous sommes délestés sur celles du plus insignifiant d'entre nous, persuadés que nous étions qu'aucun de ses battements n'aurait d'incidence. Comme nous avions tort.

Et aujourd'hui, la folie passe devant ma porte, virevoltante, légère comme une fumée de ténèbres et pourtant si lourde de vérité, si intense de terreur. Elle me regarde, me toise, comme le chien fidèle que je suis à ses yeux. Elle sait bien, la folie, que je ne la quitterai plus. Elle m'a mis une laisse. Elle me traîne dans son sillage. Je me noie dans son ombre. Tuez-moi.

La lune va et revient. La folie ne me quitte plus et s'amuse des démangeaisons qu'elle me provoque. La vie n'a plus d'autre goût que celui de la vengeance. Mais quel goût fameux. Quel met délectable m'attend au bout de ce doux fumet ! Qu'il fuit, vermine, je le retrouverai. Je suis fou et de cette folie, je me nourris. Car si je n'ai été assez fou pour le sauver, je le serai assez pour le tuer. De mes griffes, de mes crocs, j'apporterais à ses jours la fin la plus pénible qu'il me soit possible de donner.

La folie, elle me tue, elle me sauve. Me voilà libre, sinon d'esprit, au moins de briques. Je le vois et le poids de ma folie m'écrase. Que suis-je devenu ? Est-ce celui qui aurait pu le sauver ? Aurais-je pu le sauver si j'avais été ce que je suis ? Aurais-je pu lui épargner cette vie si j'avais été plus folie ? Je l'effraie, ou bien est-ce ma folie ? Mais ma folie, maintenant c'est moi.

Je veux le voir car il est comme lui. Je veux le trouver pour le tuer. Mais ma folie se retrouve éblouie par la lune. Est-elle toujours aussi sage ? A-t-elle vu grandir ma folie ? Elle est la seule aujourd'hui à pouvoir le dire, à se souvenir. Suis-je devenue fou ? Ou seulement conscient que je le suis ? Je me rends en ce lieu qui autrefois était mon foyer. Ce temps paraît bien loin, bien inatteignable, comme dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres que ma nouvelle folie ne peut éclairer. Lui aussi est ici. Et je compte bien le trouver, le tuer.

La folie est rusée. La folie se souvient. La folie a ces étranges pouvoirs qui font que l'on peut avancer comme jamais. Je me faufile, je m'introduis, sans gêne, sans peur. C'est eux qui ont peur de moi. Et ils font bien, car la folie est à mes côtés et que je ne pense pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais il m'échappe. Il se cache. Il se faufile. Et il expose ma folie, alors que dans l'ombre je me tapis. Mais peu importe. Qu'il me montre à leurs yeux, je veux seulement l'offrir à leur bouche. Je suis assez fou pour cela maintenant. Assez fou pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Plus rien ne me retient. Je suis libéré, prisonnier de ma folie, mais libre du regard des autres.

Du moins le pensais-je. Oh, comme il lui ressemble…comme il te ressemble. Sais-tu comme je t'aimais ? Sais-tu que je suis capable de tout pour toi, pour lui qui te ressemble tant, pour lui qui est de ton sang ? Capable de tout, oui, même de renoncer à ma tendre amie. Je laisse ma folie chuter, je le laisse m'en éloigner, pour lui, pour toi. Peut-être que je peux encore le sauver. Mais la lune a perdu de sa sagesse, et ma folie me nargue alors qu'il fuit. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner, me dit-elle. Elle a raison, tu sais ? J'ai hésité à nouveau. Je ne suis pas encore assez fou, ou peut-être est-ce toi. Sans doute est-ce toi. Toi, mon autre lumière, toi qui l'éclipse alors qu'elle a éclairé mon chemin depuis ce jour. Toi…lui….ton sang, ton double…

Mais je dois fuir à nouveau, embrasser la folie, ou plutôt, la laisser m'embrasser. Je n'ai plus le choix désormais. Je n'étais pas assez fou. Il…tu m'as ramené, juste un peu trop….Je tends les lèvres, je n'ai pour regret que de n'avoir pas été assez fou par deux fois déjà. Mais ces lèvres me refusent et d'un battement d'aile, tu me sauves à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas toi, pas vraiment. Pourtant ma folie se fait moins insistante, car il est là. Il est ma deuxième chance.

Je dois la combattre de toute mes forces, tu sais, ma folie, pour ne pas lui courir après, pour être là pour lui, même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Mais tu sais, je ferais tout pour toi. Pour lui…tout…même dire adieu à ma folie. Je pourrais vivre pour toi, pour lui….Mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour cela. Tu m'as toujours rendu trop sage, sans le vouloir. Ils se sont toujours demandé lequel de nous deux avait mauvaise influence sur l'autre. Il n'ont jamais compris que tu étais celui qui me contenait, celui pour lequel je vivais, celui qui m'avait montrer comme il est bon de vivre et d'avoir des amis, et même une famille, même si ce n'est pas celle du sang, encore plus quand ce n'est pas celle du sang…Mais je ne suis pas encore assez fou je crois, sans doute parce qu'il est là, parce que tu es là, à travers lui, alors je résiste à la folie et alors, je ne suis plus assez fou pour vivre.

La folie m'envahit, ou peut-être me quitte-t-elle enfin alors que je sens le voile me caresser. Je jurerais sentir tes mains. Suis-je définitivement enveloppé par la folie, ou m'en as-tu délivré pour l'éternité? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, mais il fait bon être dans ces bras pour toujours….


End file.
